De sang noir
by Kallen Mason
Summary: UA. Sa mission était de tuer le Roi démon et de sauver l'espèce humaine de sa tyrannie. Mais Erza n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la puissance du mal. Et son attirance.


**Résumé**. UA. Sa mission était de tuer le Roi démon et de sauver l'espèce humaine de sa tyrannie. Mais Erza n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la puissance du mal.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bha, je ne sais pas moi-même. Le style d'écriture est totalement différent de ma façon habituelle d'écrire. Le présent n'est pas mon fort. Le texte est perturbant. C'est un UA… Bha, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime cet OS alors tant pis ! Si vous aimez l'étrange, alors vous pourriez peut-être apprécier la suite. Bonne lecture –si vous avez le courage.

PS. L'intrigue peut être un peu dérangeante. Je rassures tout le monde, je n'avais rien consommé d'illicite pour écrire ceci.

* * *

**De sang noir**

Sa mission est de le tuer. Elle le sait. Il le sait. Ils le savent. C'est un monstre sans cœur, sans âme, le démon qui a annihilé son monde. Qui a réduit l'espèce humaine à l'esclavage. Qui a détruit le soleil pour faire perdurer l'obscurité. Une chose à l'apparence humaine qui n'éprouve aucune pitié. Aucun sentiment. C'est un être vivant –autant que l'on puisse le qualifier de vivant- cupide, possessif, dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux.

D'un geste rapide, elle tend vers lui son arme, le tenant en joug. Il ne bouge même pas, son regard fixé sur la lame du couteau, et il fronce les sourcils. Elle n'est pas le premier humain à le menacer. Mais c'est la première femme. Elle est courageuse, vivante, et pas désagréable à regarder. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser avant de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Les autres personnes dans la salle du trône sont stupéfaites. Qui peut bien être cette folle suicidaire qui ose se lever contre leur Roi ? Qui est donc cette femme à la chevelure sang qui ne tremble pas de peur face à lui ? Et surtout, que va faire leur seigneur de cette audacieuse esclave ?

Le Roi Jellal est amusé. Cela fait longtemps que plus personne n'a contesté son pouvoir. Son règne a déjà été bien long, et la monotonie de ses jours pèse sur sa vie comme un poids lourd. L'esclave qui essai de l'intimider d'un couteau de cuisine est un divertissement appréciable. Peut-être qu'il la laissera vivre.

Evidemment, le monstre n'a pas peur d'elle. Mais elle non plus n'a pas peur. Erza le fixe, déterminée et ne tremble pas quand il attrape son arme d'une poigne précise et la fait fondre. Elle s'y attendait. Il n'est pas le souverain des démons pour rien. Mais il la sous-estime. Et il a tort.

La foule retient son souffle quand, avec une habilitée étonnante, l'esclave pointe un nouveau couteau directement sous le cou du Roi qui plisse les yeux. Cette folle est douée et devient aussitôt plus dangereuse. Les gardes-démons s'avancent aussitôt vers leur seigneur mais s'arrêtent subitement. Il y a comme un dôme qui les empêche d'avancer. L'esclave est une magicienne.

Le démon n'est toujours pas effrayé. Il est plutôt intrigué. Qu'une magicienne ai pu se dissimuler parmi leur moisson est surprenant. Normalement, les traqueurs auraient dû ressentir sa magie. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle l'a cachée aux yeux de tous. La jolie femme pourrait bien être une des rares fées encore en vie. Et il est intéressé.

Sans comprendre comment, Erza sent sa magie disparaitre de son être. Déstabilisée, elle cherche la source de cette brusque absence et se rend compte que le Roi a posé une main sur son épaule. Tellement rapidement qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué. La situation devient aussitôt problématique et elle s'éloigne de lui.

-Je ne crains pas la mort ! s'exclame la folle tandis que les gardes-démons s'élancent vers elle. Mais tous peuvent voir, au regard appuyé de leur seigneur, que ce n'est pas la mort qu'il lui destine. Mais bien pire. Et certains démons frémissent à l'idée d'être à sa place. L'esclave sorcière va vite regretter ses actes inconsidérés.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir petite fée, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et il lui caresse la joue d'un revers de la main.

Erza frémit à ce contact pour la première fois. La main est chaude et douce, faussement humaine. Comme l'apparence du démon. Et la promesse faite par le monstre est bien plus effrayante que la perspective de mourir ou d'être torturée. L'éclat dans ses yeux est trop plein de luxure pour qu'elle se trompe.

Le seigneur Jellal l'admire. Sa fouge lui plais. Elle lui plait. Elle ne devrait pas lui plaire. Peut-être que, si elle était resté parmi les autres esclaves, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Mais maintenant, il ne voit qu'elle et se satisfait de savoir que la magicienne ne lui échappera pas. Il la fera plier.

Les démons regardent leur Roi avec crainte. Il est généralement calme et s'intéresse à peu de choses. Il est si puissant que personne ne le conteste jamais. Mais quand le roi des démons porte autant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un, le jouet ne tardera pas longtemps à se briser. Un démon ne tient pas six mois. Un humain pas même trois.

L'humaine n'aime pas cet étrange sentiment en elle tandis qu'il l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans le château. Elle a peur. Elle qui n'a jamais peur. Mais elle ne le montre pas et dignement suis la démone chargée de la faire renter parmi les courtisanes du Roi. Elle n'avait jamais imaginée enter un jour dans le harem personnel du monstre. Elle ne compte pas y rester longtemps. Il n'aura rien de ce qu'il veut.

Le Roi Jellal la regarde partir et se demande ce qui peut bien se cacher sous ses vêtements difformes, la saleté sur son visage et ses cheveux emmêlées. Elle a l'air délicieux et il en salive d'avance. Mais pour l'heure, il doit retourner à ses plans pour écraser les derniers groupes rebelles. Il la retrouvera bien assez vite.

Les pièces où on l'a conduite sont énormes. On l'a emmené dans une piscine d'eau chaude qui sent le jasmin. On la baigne dedans et Erza savoure ces quelques instants de luxe. Rapidement, on la traine vers une autre salle où on lui arrache les cheveux, l'épile, la maquille et où on l'oblige à mettre une robe blanche. Elle grimace. Elle sait ce que cela veut dire. Soit elle accepte tout de suite ce que veut le démon, soit elle sera torturée. Personne ne tient plus de trois mois…

Dans ses appartements, le Roi l'attend. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin et qu'il aperçoit sa nouvelle acquisition, il sent le désir monter en lui. Son esclave aux cheveux rouges est belle. Très belle. Dans sa robe blanche, elle parait innocente. Ce qu'elle est sans aucun doute. Et il va la déflorer, dès qu'elle lui aura juré allégeance. Dès qu'elle lui aura appris tout ce qu'il veut savoir.

Être seule face au démon, maquillée et coiffée comme une poupée, la rend nerveuse. Le regard qu'il lui lance est une nouvelle fois sans ambiguïté. Quand le souverain entame la conversation, lui demandant d'où elle vient, elle ne pipe mot. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui lance un regard le plus noir possible. Il s'approche d'elle.

Elle ne lui dira rien, décide-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tant mieux, c'est toujours plus drôle quand ses distractions résistent. A l'oreille, il lui murmure les promesses d'une vie dans d'opulence et dans le plaisir. Il lui explique qu'il sera magnanime si elle cède tout de suite et renonce à se battre. Puis il la menace des pires tortures si elle s'oppose à ses désirs.

Et la fée s'oppose à lui, obstinément. Elle ne lui offre même pas la satisfaction d'être horrifiée par ses propos. Elle se jure qu'elle survivra à toutes les horreurs qu'elle va subir. Et qu'un jour, elle se vengera du démon. Et marche droit vers sa cellule, courageuse.

Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est enfermée. Trois mois qu'elle subit son sortilège d'illusions. Entourée dans ses ténèbres. Il lui a pourtant dit qu'il suffisait qu'elle dise « s'il-vous-plais, seigneur » et qu'il la libérerait de sa torture. Mais elle ne l'a pas supplié une seule fois. Et il l'admire chaque jour, sa petite esclave. Cette jeune fille qui refuse d'abandonner.

Erza est plongée dans un monde de souffrances. Son corps lui fait mal comme si chaque millimètre de sa peau était recouvert par des centaines d'aiguilles. Elle a faim, elle a soif, et regarde chaque personne qui a un jour comptée pour elle mourir, être torturé, devenir un démon. Et la fée essai tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler. Car au fond, elle sait que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Six mois ont passés, et son esclave n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il attend, il a toute l'éternité pour cela. Son admiration s'est muée en respect. Il respecte cette femme dont il ignore toujours le nom, mais qui hante ses rêves les plus intimes. Le Roi ne trouve soudain plus aucun intérêt à ses autres maitresses. Il attend celle aux cheveux rouges qui l'a sortie de son aphasie.

Avec le temps, Erza commence à ne plus se souvenir de la réalité. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurle que ce n'est pas la vérité, qu'elle n'est pas réellement en train de regarder son ami Natsu être découpé par son autre ami Grey. Mais cette partie disparait petit à petit et alors que Grey commence à manger un orteil, elle craque et supplie pour que cela cesse. Elle supplie le démon de mettre fin à sa souffrance.

Quand le Roi Jellal entend sa future maitresse demander pitié, il est en pleine réunion. Dès que ses paroles se rependent dans son esprit, il se précipite vers les cachots et libère du sortilège son esclave. La belle le regarde, confuse, et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il ne va pas la réconforter. Il est un démon. Mais il ne rit pas non plus.

La magicienne apprend qu'elle a tenue huit mois sous le sort. Elle ne réagit pas. Pas plus quand elle se retrouve de nouveau préparée par une démone qui la regarde avec méfiance. La robe blanche qu'elle a portée pendant tout ce temps est brûlée. On lui apporte des vêtements riches, couteux, comme ceux de ses ennemis. Elle les mets sans rien dire et se laisse menée vers la chambre du Roi.

Quand elle rentre pour la seconde fois dans ses appartements, le souverain est impatient. Il crève d'envie de la mettre dans son lit et de ne plus jamais la quitter. Il se demande quel sortilège a bien pu lui lancer cette sorcière. Il lui demande comment elle s'appelle.

Son nom est Erza. Juste Erza. Elle n'est personne d'autre. Une esclave. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe de résistant dont le camp change de place tous les mois. Elle est insignifiante, ils ne l'auront pas attendu. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle est une magicienne. Mais son plus grand avantage, c'est son maniement des armes. Elle se bas comme une guerrière.

Et la guerrière se retrouve soudain allongée dans le lit du démon, couverte de caresses, de baisers, de gémissements. Et elle ne se plaint pas. Au contraire, elle apprécie chaque instant qu'ils partagent. Le démon est heureux. Il a enfin trouvé sa moitié et sous cette nuit éternelle, il lance un sortilège d'une extrême complexité.

L'esclave sent ses yeux se fermer sous les paroles du démon Jellal. Elle sent sa magie –qui l'avait ignorée pendant des mois- s'agiter en elle furibonde. Elle se sent changer, sent une puissance étrangère et puissante dans ses veines. Une puissance obscure qui, dans son cerveau fragilisé, s'insinue et prend le pouvoir.

Le reine des fées est cassée. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est la reine des démons.


End file.
